soldier of fortune
by F15
Summary: Inuyasha is a legendary solider...Kagome is a girl with nothing who joined the army to die...can love actually bloom on a battle field
1. Stuff

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango-** **Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Anarchy 99**

---The end of a battle---

Inuyasha walked through a field that had been destroyed shell holes and bodies everywhere his uniform stained with the blood of his alleys he is the only survivor he walks alone to the E-vac point ignoring the stench of death and decay all around him he looked into the sky to see a black hawk (it's a helicopter) descending to take him away from it all as he stepped into the helicopter he ripped his dog tags off his neck and climbed in and closed his eyes to get away form it all

After that Inuyasha was taken away to be de briefed and smartened up to go see the queen (im British just go along with it) he walked up and looked around him people were cheering for him they were cheering for a man who had killed many people….they were cheering for a murderer he turned and looked at the queen as he received a medal for Distinguished Service (listen that was taken at random) after that me immediately left to seek refuge from all the attention that was on him

**Lost Girl**

Kagome sat in a comfortable seat in front of her was an empty desk covered in what looked to be plans and then a rather large man walked in the room name tag Colonel J. Rico

"Now listen girl are you sure about this I mean ure still young and there's a good chance you could die we are lunching an offensive in a weeks time and every unit will be taking mart"

"And offensive against whom?" Kagome said with a confused look on her face

"Well do you remeber that war a few years ago against that massive group anarchy 99"

"Yeah we won didn't we?"

"Hardly…had .only 1 of the thousands of men come back"

"Really…what does this have to do with the offensive but?"

"Its simple another group like anarchy 99 has began attacking our country and bases they are calling themselves anarchy 2000 (lol I love that word) and well were launching an attack into there territory…behind enemy lines"

"I don't care I want to be a part of it"

"Fine but ure bloods not on my hands"

The colonel handed Kagome a forum which she eagerly signed

'I have nothing to lose no friends no family no one to love it wont matter if I die'

"well girly there should be a uniform for you in the barracks but since you have no previous military training I will have to get u trained up quickly…do you remeber that solider I mentioned earlier"

"You mean the survivor"

"yeah you will be paired up with him, he is a living legend and he should train you well here's a map you are going to barrack 3-b it's a large barrack but only one person is in it so you will have a lot of space see you later"

Kagome walked about looking for barrack 3-b while most of the male soldiers were giving her looks she didn't like she could tell she wasn't going to be accepted easily here there military was very male dominated she found barrack 3-b and as she walked in she say a well toned man with long silver hair lifting weights in the corner the barrack seemed to have a lot of training apparatus there was only 2 beds in it one large bad and one small bed that looked like it has just been put there the man put his weights down whipped himself down with a towel and walked towards her

"So you're the fresh meat"

"What do you mean meat I take offence to that?"

"Shut it private let me just say it's only my job to take care of you its not to like you so just don't get in my way and we'll be fine"

Even thought he was saying cruel things to her she thought he was quite hot

"Now you listen u don't need to take care of me I have nothing to live for so if I die no one will miss me so just shut up"

"Well finally some good news today"

Kagome sound her self pretty pissed off but also very sad she couldn't believe how cruel this guy had been to her but she knew if she wanted to get into the battle and hopefully die she would need to be trained to a certain extent

(Lol she wants to die lol….I can fix that bit later)

through the week Inuyasha and Kagome had became quite close Kagome had learned camouflage how to use small arms , CQC, sniping and medical things

Inuyasha was the only one who had called her but her name through the week he had started talking to her and even began to regard her as a friend while every other solider had came to know her as meat

It was the night before the offensive and Inuyasha and Kagome were up late chatting it was a pretty normal conversation till Inuyasha began to try and learn about her

"So Kagome tell me why did you join up surly a girl like you could have better things to do rather than get herself killed"

"Inuyasha im going to be honest here I have no friends no family and no boyfriend I am an orphan I wont be missed if I die…my life is miserable"

"Really"

"Tell me Inuyasha why are you here if you are a legend why are you still here"

"It's the only thing I know I was a child soldier…I never knew my parents all I knew how to do is kill"

"Oh Inuyasha im sorry"

"Don't be just go to sleep its going to be a busy day tomorrow"

After that Inuyasha went to the luxurious bed leaving Kagome on the pathetic attempt at a bed he felt kind of guilty 'she might die tomorrow and I am leaving her to sleep on that piece of shit…this isn't right

"Kagome if you want you can sleep up here with me that bad is a wreck"

Kagome shyly climbed up into his bed and snuggled up to his nice and comfortable and almost instantly fell asleep


	2. inu gets shot

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango- Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Also congratz to ****sno-man80**** for guessing the reference **

**Also thanks to ****AngelMaiden****JWJ****Kikto-chan****MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR****MeiunTenshi****S.B. Kathrine****Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan****sno-man80****suikidoen**

**---H.A.L.O---**

Kagome woke up to with the sun on her face it was a nice morning Inuyasha was organising with equipment she looked over at him as he took a katana out of his cupboard he smiled when he saw Kagome was awake

"Hey Kagome better get your stuff ready u have about an hour"

"What….how long have you been up?"

"About 3 hours"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep…beside you looked so peaceful"

Kagome could only blush and once she was done she got out of her bed and found that Inuyasha had already prepared her equipment ready for her she smiled and looked at the time '7:40 we have got 20 minutes to get to the briefing'

"Inuyasha lets get going"

"Ok one sec"

Inuyasha put his katana on his waist and walked out the door Kagome quickly ran to catch up with him but as usual the other soldiers were giving her bad looks she was sort of used to that but then as usual some soldier would have to pass a comment

"Well looky here meat is walking with the major"

Inuyasha walked over to the soldier and stared him right in the face

"Well corporal I think you should at least have learned some manors by now"

"I have got manors but not for her"

"Well im telling you now apologise"

"I out rank her I do not need to apologise"

With that Inuyasha knocked the corporal out with one swift punch and preceded to the briefing point

Colonel Rico stood at the front of the room drawing up a strategic plan

"ok…now insertion is via H.A.L.O jump (high altitude low open for you people who don't know the terms) now we are going in behind enemy lines so expect a tough fight…Major Inuyasha will be the commanding officer for this operation…now get to those plains and Inuyasha Kagome wait behind"

As all the other soldiers left the Inuyasha and Kagome went to see rico

"What is it Colonel"

"Inuyasha Kagome has had no training in halo jumps so you and her will be going tandem"

"Ok"

"Now get your asses on a plain"

---Behind enemy lines---

Kagome climbed into the drop ship just behind Inuyasha once in she sat down and as usual got bad looks from the men. Then for the first time in the week that she had been there she saw another female, she was a corporal Kagome decided to go over and talk to her at least she could make a friend before she dies

"Erm…hi my name is Kagome mind if I sit with you"

"Oh sure…are y the new girl everyone seems to hate"

"Yeah…I guess I don't know why they hate me"

"Listen girl they are men there stupid and thick just ignore them… the only way to get some respect off them is with a superior rank"

"To be honest I don't plan to live that long"

Kagome explained her situation to Sango (ever notice Sango didn't mention her name lol…lets just pretend she did) Sango listened to her every word before saying anything to her

"So let me get this straight…you joined up because your life is miserable and you wanted to die"

"Yeah that's about it"

"And you got paired up with the Major over there…and you actually got close to him"

"Yeah" Kagome blushed slightly as she said this

"Girl he's a legend for a reason I can guarantee you unless u commit suicide he won't let you die"

"You mean it"

"Yeah I was partnered with him in a war game he didn't let a single person get near me"

"Wow he is really a nice guy"

a siren rang through the plane as the back hatch opened and everyone in the plane grabbed a Para shoot and prepared to dive…Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and gave her a harness to put on once she had it on Inuyasha strapped her to him and went to the back of he plane and jumped out

Kagome had never jumped out of a plain before she was scared especially when she saw the ground getting closer

"Inuyasha shouldn't we pull the Para shoot about now"

"Kagome trust me I know what im doing"

Kagome closed her eyes and before she knew it she was standing on the ground next to Inuyasha and the rest of the soldiers Inuyasha handed her an M-64 and told her to get ready…before they knew it they were surrounded by enemy soldiers there were bullets flying everywhere Kagome just froze she stood there with a blank expression on her face and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and moved her out of the way of enemy fire. It was a massacre the allied forces (the good people) were being killed at a very rapid rate Kagome didn't know what to do she tried to run but tripped over a body when she looked down to her horror it was Sango she quickly picked herself up and ran off Inuyasha knew that this was a losing fight and Kagome would probably get hurt so he ran after her

(Needed a new paragraph…plus this one has not much to do with the last 1)

Inuyasha found Kagome in a dark bit of the woods Crying curled up in a ball he slowly approached her when he put his hand on her she flinched (lack of a better word) he sat down behind her knowing that eventually someone would come for them but after about 20 minutes he was starting to lose it

"Kagome for god sake snap out of it!!!!!"

"Im scared"

"listen stop crying ill get you through this now we have to move our unit is defiantly all dead by now and they will probably send out search parties"

"Can u has a few more minutes"

"….fine"

after a few more minutes of crying Kagome stood up and started to walk on with Inuyasha but it was to little to late there were enemy solders running after them Inuyasha ran behind Kagome to keep her safe, many of the soldiers were firing bullets in the hope of hitting them and eventually one of them got Inuyasha in the back he fell to the ground but kept quiet till Kagome turned round

"Inuyasha please get up"

"Go they will be busy with me you can get away!

"No I don't want to leave you"

"Listen I don't have anything to keep going for"

Kagome placed a light kiss on Inuyasha's forehead

"Please keep running for me"

"Im not going anywhere girl"

"Nether am I"

"I order you to leave there getting close"

"No I don't care about orders"

"Well im asking you as a friend"

"I won't go"

While this argument was going on the enemy soldiers had surrounded them with a few swift with Inuyasha and Kagome were left knocked out cold and taken to a P.O.W camp

Well that it for that part tells me what you think

Also a promise that the next part one of them will get torched


	3. a kiss?

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango- Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Prisoners Of War**

Inuyasha woke up on the ground in a cold damp cell with Kagome curled in a ball crying in the corner he slowly got up and walked towards her…she didn't notice him she just kept crying until he sat down beside her he looked up at him revelling a large bruise on her face

"Kagome what the hell happened to you"

"Oh nothing….it was just the guards"

"Kagome tell me what happened"

---Flash back---

Two large guards came thought the door as Kagome was sitting on the floor next to Inuyasha who is covered in blood the guards approached Inuyasha

"No leave him alone"

"Girl give him to us"

"NO!!!!!!"

Kagome stood up trying to stop the guards getting to Inuyasha only to meet a swift punch to the face. She fell to the ground and crawled into a corner to cry"

---End flashback---

Inuyasha gave Kagome a sympathetic look and a soft hug

"Why didn't you run Kagome…I told you to run"

"I didn't want to leave you, you're the only person who ive ever been close to"

"Don't bother getting close to me I will get you out of here some how and then you need to promise me you will run as far as you can"

"Not without you"

weeks went by and Inuyasha and Kagome had become very close…Inuyasha had been torched regularly but Kagome was never touched they spent many hours learning the guards routes and planning how to break out one night there chance came when they sent a single guard came to try and take Kagome away for touchier Inuyasha wouldn't have it and he ended up killing him after that he saw no point in staying put he grabbed Kagomes hand and ran he followed the signs in hope of finding a supply room which luckily he did he grabbed a few bags got food a tent and some blankets and ran they eventually found an exit (sorry for the sucky escape I mean im really sorry)he ran with her into the forest and found a dark place to set the tent up. He climbed in and set up some blankets and made some food he then proceeded to take his filthy top off it was covered in blood that was weeks old

"Inuyasha what happened to you"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"Your body it's covered in cuts"

"Oh that…it's nothing"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing come here let me see"

Kagome instantly dug through the supply bad and found some bandages

"Now come here let me put theses on you"

"Why there ok"

"Cause im worried"

"I said no and that's FINAL!!!"

Kagome began to sniff slightly

"You didn't need to shout"

At that Kagome ran out of the tent and sat down at a tree to cry only to then here the rattling of glass bottles coming from the tent after about 10 minutes Inuyasha climbed out of the tent and walked towards her

"Kagome im sorry about that…its just I have never even let the medical officer bandage me up…im kind of touchy about people putting things on me"

"Did you really have to shout?"

"Listen im sorry now come on its getting cold out here come in to the tent

"Im going to stay out here for a while"

---Long night---

that night as Kagome sat out in the cold crying Inuyasha drank some bottle of vodka that he had took from the supply room, by the time Kagome had come into the tent Inuyasha had passed out she didn't mind and climbed into the freezing tent wrapped a blanket round her and try to sleep…she felt her teeth chattering the sound woke Inuyasha up who looked over to her pail shivering figure

"Kagome if your cold says something next time come here"

Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace he seemed different he wasn't being overly defensive , hey lay down with Kagome still in his arms threw his covers over her and cuddled up to her… the way she was lying she saw a lot of empty vodka bottles

"Inuyasha are you drunk"

"No what do ya mean I haven had anything to drink"

"Inuyasha threes empty bottles over there don't lye to me"

"Im not lying…don't you believe me?"

"Inuyasha your breath stinks of booze don't lye please you have already upset me enoth for one night"

"Kagome come for a walk with me"

As Inuyasha tried to walk out of the tent he fell over Kagome giggled as she watched him to walk

"Nothing to drink ahh"

"Ok maybe I lied a little"

"You basted"

Kagome ran off as Inuyasha stumbled behind her she eventually stopped giving Inuyasha enoth time to stumble to her side

"Kagome listen im sorry"

"Why did you lye to me….when have I lied to you"

"You haven't…please just come back to the tent "

"Fine"

Kagome followed Inuyasha back to the tent and lay down beside him just like that night in the barracks she bought her face closer to his and gave him a soft kiss on the lips unfortunately he was still awake causing her to blush furiously

"Its ok Kagome…everything's ok"

after that Inuyasha fell sleep with a smile on his face Kagome was still abit embarrassed 'he's drunk maybe he wont remember' after that Kagome fell asleep full of worry….I mean common she just kissed a commanding officer ( I joke ) she was just let her feelings get out of control she was praying he didn't remember

Now was it me or did that chapter just plain suck….well don't worry tomorrow they reach a friendly town were this time Kagome gets drunk hilarity ensues … and maybe (ok defiantly) some love

Now I will post the next chapter as soon as I can ide like to thank every one who has reviewed , or added me to there faves its you people who keep the story going


	4. i love you?

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango- Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Basterd**

Inuyasha awoke that cold morning with a massive headache but as he sat up he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face ' shit man if anything happened between us im fucked' he then gently shook Kagome to wake her up….she smiled at his but she could tell from the look on his face something was wrong

"Inuyasha are you ok?

"Kagome what happened last night"

"Well u got drunk that's all"

"Did anything happen between us??"

"…why"

"Cause im going to kill my self if anything did"

"Why…do you think im ugly…you think im ugly don't you"

"Kagome its not that's its something different…you wouldn't understand"

"Well for your information nothing happened so there be happy"

"Kagome I didn't mean to upset you…ahh man my head hurts"

"Listen you basterd I cannot believe you…last night you want me to come lye down with you and this morning you hate it…I hate you"

Kagome screamed that as she ran out of the tent meanwhile Inuyasha got ready and tried to find out what had gone wrong, he walked out side to find Kagome were she was last night sitting in the exact same place crying 'man by the time I get home….she's going to have cried more times than we have taken steps' Inuyasha quickly pulled out a map and found there location on it he was overjoyed to find that they were near another country handed the hap to Kagome who was still crying and showed her were they were

"Great now u can get rid of me right"

"Kagome im not getting rid of you…you can stay with me as long as you want"

"Don't lie to me…how far this country away form here is"

"If we leave now …. We could be there by about 3am"

"Lets go I can tell ure dying to get rid of me"

"Im not trying to get rid of you girl…just remember that"

Shortly after that Inuyasha quickly packed up the tent and other things and headed off with Kagome. Both of them had kept pretty quite thought the day until the night really Inuyasha noticed Kagome was becoming un easy constantly looking around her as if something was following her

"Kagome are you ok"

"Why should you care" she snapped back

"Kagome are you still pissed about this morning listen if I tell you why u didn't want anything to happen will you stop this"

"Maybe"

"Kagome…the last person who got close to me got burned alive by some idiotic group…her name was Kikyo she was a nice girl we spent a lot of time together in secret but as soon as her parents found out about it they had her burned alive"

(Ouch)

Kagome said nothing more till they reached a town Inuyasha told them that they were in el Paso (where'd I get that…they are in Spain or something ) Inuyasha went and spoke to the locals in some language she didn't understand after that she saw a girl about her age walk up to Inuyasha and he kissed her softly on the lips…Kagome wouldn't admit it but this made her jealous after that the girl led them to a hut were Inuyasha quickly threw the bag on the floor and walked out the hut

"Kagome they asked if I would help them out in there fields is that ok"

"Sure…go see if I care"

"Ok ill see you later"

As Inuyasha walked with the rest of the village farmers to the fields Kagome dug through the bag and found some left over vodka she opened it as soon as she could and downed it after that doing the same with another bottle this…after this she sat down and waited for Inuyasha to get in he came in late and very tired and collapsed straight on the bed

"Well hello Inuyashaa "

"Hi Kagome im tierd can we talk later"

"Listen to you…im fed up with thish"

"thish?? Kagome did you have the rest of my vodka"

"don't change the subjectsh I cannot believe you…kissing that girl like that"

"Kagome what are you talking about"

"you today with that girl…it's unbelievable"

"I only kissed her "

"ONLY!!!ONLY!!! how can you call that only?"

"Kagome calm down…it was a request from the girl her fathers the head of the town it's the only reason we have some were to sleep"

"CALM DOWN AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND KISSING TOTAL STRANGERS"

"Kagome what is your problem"

Kagome screamed at Inuyasha "PROBLEM YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM" her tone suddenly changed to a soft and gentle tone" my problem ….is ….that….I…love….you"

At that Kagome collapsed onto the bed next to Inuyasha crying her little heart out

Inuyasha pulled her up into the bed and into his arms

"Kagome don't love me"

"why" she said finally pulling her head away from his chest

"im nothing but a killer…this is wrong for you go fall for someone else…someone who can treat you right in life"

"I wont and we both know it I fell for you you're the only person who treated me right"

"well at least go to sleep so I can talk to you when you have had nothing to drink"

"will you at least give me a kiss goodnight?"

"if that's really what you want?"

"you have no idea how happy it would make me"

Inuyasha was hesitant to bring his face to hers but seeing her sad face so sweet and gentle he gave her a soft passionate kiss and held her close to his heart and fell asleep

While Kagome sobbed away for about 10 minutes more and eventually fell asleep on his chest

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

ok tomorrow they get back to the barrack so guys what they will finally have time to talk and stuff… (in other words this is leading to a wedding)


	5. kisses and more

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango- Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Inuyasha come out with your hands up**

Kagome woke up to the sound of the empty vodka bottle smashing off the ground as she slowly opened her eyes to the cold morning and her hangover Inuyasha was fiddling with a radio the static of it was driving her crazy till she just had to scream at that point Inuyasha strolled over to the bed and lurched over Kagome with a smile on his face

"Hey Kagome did it bother you that I kissed that village girl yesterday"

"Y…what NO why would it"

"Well you seemed pretty pissed about it last night according to you went off your nut at me"

"Ok well maybe it bothered me….but it doesn't matter"

"Did you want a kiss is that it….ide be more than happy to give you one?"

Kagome blushed furiously as Inuyasha closed the gap between there faces and then closed it wit a soft kiss at this point Kagome has passed out (what a idiot) she woke up eventually a few minutes later cradled in Inuyashas arms

"Inuyasha what's up with you today?"

"Kagome I upset you so much last night over kissing that one girl…I wanted to make it up to you…I never seen u so sad yet angry at the same time"

"Wow….Inuyasha ive never seen you be so kind"

"You went see it very often…now im going to help with the farming again ill see you when I get back"

Inuyasha left again for another day of working hard in the fields while Kagome lay on the bed for hours thinking of the way Inuyasha had kissed her 'I should get drunk more 'she traced were his lips were with her figure and then finally she stepped out of bed to go in search of some more vodka only to be rewarded with finding Inuyashas personal log she opened it and flicked through t the day he met her

Inuyashas log 21/5/07 (totally random date)

Today I got stuck with some new meat called Kagome the bitch looks like she could barely fight her way out of a paper bag never mind a war…she says she wants to die I guess that's a good thing just as long as I don't have to clean up the mess

This entry pissed her off but she remembered what they were both like when they met so she skipped along to the night he invited her to come into his bed

Inuyashas log 28/5/07

I cant believe how close ive got to Kagome its starting to worried me normally I wouldn't let anyone get this close to me….I guess I can always leave it she said she wanted to die in the attack tomorrow so then I could forget about her when I come home

Kagome skipped along till she found an entry she liked she ironically stopped at last nights entry

Inuyashas log 6/7/07

Kagome was pretty angry at me last night she had the rest of my vodka and was totally pissed but she was sort of cute when she was mad she also told me….well ill keep that to myself but right now she's asleep and she's so damb cute….it was hard moving her off me I fell asleep before her….well anyway I feel guilty and am going to make it up to her tomorrow…she's still cute

After that it seemed to be a very detailed sketch of Kagome sleep on the bed 'I had no idea he was such a good drawer' Kagome spent a few more hours flicking through his log before she started to hear explosions and then through the door burst Inuyasha covered in blood he immorally grabbed Kagome and held her in his arms

"Kagome you're not safe it's the anarchy they are killing everyone around here they say they going to make me watch you die"

"Inuyasha calm down im not going to die"

as if it was psychic a tank blasted through the wall and within minutes soldiers surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome she felt the soldiers struggle to take her from his arms but it was a losing battle and she was tossed in a small cage and took off to the town square were there were many other villagers in cages there and then a large circle of guards walked to the centre and dispersed leaving Inuyasha standing in the middle of the square with the villagers to the left of him and Kagome to the right then a highly decorated officer with a black uniform and a mistake walked onto a platform and pointed a gun at him (he is also French)

"well the legendary Inuyasha is now my little pet…now boy I am a fair man I will give you a chance to save 1 of the two…your little woman…the villagers…what ever you pick the other will be killed…so what do you think boy do you like this game…there is of coarse one other option…we kill you and let them both go"

"I will make my decision if I can talk with "the girl" as you put it"

"Fine but hurry"

Inuyasha got to be with Kagome for a few minutes in which he told her he was going to leave it to her weather he dies or not after that we walked back to the centre

"I have decided Kagome shall choose"

"Very well…girl decide"

"I choose the villagers"

at that point there was a look of disgust on Inuyashas face as he heard the guards guns go off and the sound of the villagers screams mean while at the same time the guards had let Kagome out and she had ran straight to Inuyasha. When she got to his she wrapped him in her arms while he stared at the officer

"So were does your little game go now"

"my my Inuyasha it is true what they say about you…now I am a fair man in those bags over there you will find supplies you have 5 hours before we come looking for you good luck"

Inuyasha took Kagomes had ran and got the bags then got out of town with her before sitting her down on a rock and giving her a very harsh look

"You choose the villagers I cannot believe you….why the fuck would you choose the villagers you were supposed to choose me"

Kagome sat there shocked she hadn't been talked to like this before each word was like a punch to the face she found that a few tears were running down her face and that's when he stopped he grabbed her and gave her a hug blurting out multiple apologies before giving her a kiss and pulling out the radio from earlier and talked to some one called delta 996 a few hours later a large black hawk arrived and picked them up but they were to late and the enemy tanks were shooting at them but they made it out fine Inuyasha went and got Kagome a blanket she wrapped her self up in it before asking him some questions

"Inuyasha why were you so angry at me for picking you"

"Cause Kagome all those villagers are dead…when I could have died 1 live compared to many"

"How do you know he would have kept his word…and also what did me day to you last night?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"In your log it said I said something but it didn't say what….what I said"

"Well….um…you…said…you…love…me"

"Oh shit"

Kagome just covered her face in the blanket pretending there was no world around her until she felt a familure hand on her chin bringing her face up she didn't open her eyes till she felt the warmth of Inuyashas lips on hers

And it's still not done yet


	6. random

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango- Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Sleeping beauty**

Kagome had dosed off in Inuyashas arms when a tall man with short hair walked down from the cabin the first thing he saw was the beautiful curves of Kagomes body the closer he got the more he extended his arms towards her behind (now that's to easy to guess who it is) as his hand was just about to get to her behind a sharp command came out of Inuyashas lips

"Miroku touch her and I will break your wrist"

"Oh why Inuyasha I thought you were asleep"

"Miroku im ok when its other women but you touch this one and I will break your wrist that's a promise I intend to keep"

"Common Inuyasha just once"

"Fine one feel one broken wrist"

At that point Miroku quickly reached out and grabbed Kagomes behind causing her to wake up and Inuyasha to move her off him and stand up and grab and twist Mirokus wrist snapping it with ease

"I warned you"

"Well that's the second time you've did that to me"

"Tell me Miroku why is it every time I get a e-vac they send you"

"I guess you're a lucky man"

"Well I hope your as lucky is she's woken up your done for it"

Kagome pretended to be asleep partly so she can listen to the guys little chat and also because she enjoyed being this close to Inuyasha the fun really started when Miroku made another grab for Kagomes behind Inuyasha gave him a swift punch to the face knocking out one of his teeth

"I told you"

"Tell me Inuyasha why is she so special to you…this is the closest ive seen someone get to you"

"Ahh Miroku my fiend….its a crazy little thing called love"

"Did I just hear the great Inuyasha say love…correct me if im wrong didn't you say you wouldn't love another girl after that Kikyo incident…what makes this one different"

"there's something about her…she's sweet, understanding, cute, and the fact that she wouldn't leave me no matter how many times I tell her seems to make her lovable and shows she's committed"

at that point Kagome stopped her act of sleeping sat up and kissed Inuyasha with passion ad Miroku sat and watched in awe as the two wrapped each other in a loving embrace only to see it ended by Inuyasha moving away from her leaving Kagome with a deeply sadden look on her face only for it to be replaced with a look of happiness again as Inuyasha picked her up and cradled her in his arms

"Well well Inuyasha it seems that you have a special little lady there"

"He would know it" Kagome exclaimed loud enoth for the world to here

"Well Kagome your awake watch out for that peeve im off to sleep…and don't worry if he does anything break his other wrist"

"Yeah Inuyashas already broke one of them….don't worry your safe"

Inuyasha took this chance to for once get some sleep while Kagome sat up in the cockpit with Miroku and the pilot she noticed Mirokus eyes wander form time to time but she ignored it in favour of discussion

"Miroku how do you know Inuyasha"

"well I met him back with the anarchy 99 thing when he was e-vacd I was on the helicopter I got to know him…he told me this story about when he was younger…he said there was a girl he loved who was burned alive for loving him…he said he would never love anyone again….so Kagome I congratulate you on making him break him promise"

"He told me about that one time I was pissed off at him….tell me how much longer we are going to be flying"

"A while you should go get a sleep"

Kagome took Mirokus advice and went into the back of the helicopter to sleep besides Inuyasha it was a bumpy ride and Kagome woke up a few times while Inuyasha slept soundly when they woke up the were greeted my colonel rico they were led into his office Inuyasha let Kagome take the only seat as he stood behind her

"All right Inuyasha once again you have proven yourself a legend so you will be receiving another meda-"

"no not another one…I see where this is going your trying to make me into a hero again well I wont take it im going to my barrack and im going to sleep good day"

Inuyasha left the room leaving Kagome with the colonel

"well Kagome you are also up for a medal if you want it…you would get to meet the queen and everything"  
"but I never even fired the guns write…I see what your doing what your after is a hero and nether of us will do it im sorry sir but im going"

When Kagome was walking to the barracks she noticed that it was empty not a single solider around when she got to the barrack she saw Inuyashas clothes on the ground and heard his snoring as she entered the barrack she soon followed throwing her uniform off and climbing into here pathetic little bed. Later Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome in the pathetic little bed he picked her up and moved her into his bead.

Later when Kagome woke up Inuyasha was on his weights she dint move she just let her eyes wander over his well toned body until he noticed her and stops and sits on the bed beside her

"Did you enjoy the show…now listen I want to know what the colonel said to you"

"He offered me a medal…there looking for a hero and we both wont do it"

Inuyasha left the room at that point and went for a shower Kagome saw her chance and tried to sneak in the bathroom after him


	7. Help Guys

**Hey guys i need your help ive been trying to write the story but i constantly get stressed as the next chapter will ether me the end or define the end so im asking you the people who read this and keep me going **

**good ending?**

**or bad ending?  
**


	8. Im back

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango-** **Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Rings**

Inuyasha was almost undressed when he heard something move behind him he turned round to see Kagome standing behind him at that he smiled and picked her up walked out of the bathroom and tossed her on the bed and gave her a look that told her stay

After his shower Inuyasha had managed to sneak away from the barrack to go into town with Miroku while Kagome sat alone on the barracks she thought a lot of Inuyasha and the way they had spent most of there time together the last few months together then she started to think of ways to get closer to his she wanted to get into his mind and figure out what he likes so she decided to go into town and get the stuff she would need for a romantic dinner while Inuyasha dragged Miroku round shops looking at rings Miroku didn't argue instead he tried to chat up the girls that served them on his way out of the 8th shop Inuyasha bumped into Kagome who took his hand and dragged him away from Miroku

"Inuyasha what are you doing in town"

"Well it's been a while and I have a few thousand in my bank so I decided to go shopping"

"What for?"

"Never have you minded" at that Kagomes face dropped

"Inuyasha…would…you…have…dinner…with…me…tonight?"

"Ok sure whatever keeps you happy ill be home about 7"

Inuyasha walked off with Miroku leaving Kagome alone so she went and checked her bank 'there's enoth money in here for a nice dress for tonight' so after that she went into several dress shops she finally picked a figure hugging baby blue dress (something about girls in blue dresses that I love) then she went back to the barrack and set up some candles on the table and started cooking she quickly glanced at the clock '5 ive got plenty of time'

Inuyasha was still dragging Miroku round shops and finally Miroku snapped

"Inuyasha why are we going through so many shops"

"Fine ill tell you but you have to keep it quiet its for Kagome….im going to ask her to marry me…there's something about her I cant keep my mind off her"

"I call best man"

With that they went through a lot more shops and eventually stopped for a drink while the weather slowly turned from sunny to stormy he quickly glanced at the time ' its six I still have time' Inuyasha then continued his trip round shops while Kagome got changed into her dress…looked at her self in the mirror ' I wonder what idea look with my hair up' (listen I am a guy I have no idea how girls put there hair up so imagine a description here) once she was finally ready she looked at the clock and smiled '10 more minutes and he'll be here' unfortunately for Kagome Inuyasha didn't notice the time at 8 he was still looking through the rings while Kagome sat alone the candles burning away and tears running down her face 'may he doesn't care about me' one hour later she had cried herself to sleep even with the sound of thunder in the background while Inuyasha was still looking at rings Miroku had left not to long ago to meet with one of the girls from the shops

"Sir please close soon it's almost 9"

"What the fuck…damb im late…tell me whets the most expensive ring you have"

"Sir it's this one £2000"

"Ill takes it"

Inuyasha gave her £2059 but he didn't care he just ran back to the barracks through the wind and rain when he got there he saw Kagome in the dark he tried to turn the light on but nothing happened just a click so he slowly moved through the darkness and put the ring in the cupboard and closed it then walked over to Kagome and gently nudged her to wake her but when she woke all she saw was a dark shadow leaning over her she was scared she didn't know what to do she slapped the figure and tried to run out but the door was locked (did I mention that) she ran into a corner and coward

"Inuyashaaaa were are you I need you heeeeeelp"

"Kagome…im here" Kagomes cowering stopped and she ran towards him

"Where were you I though you didn't care"

"Im sorry Kagome I got caught up…in things"

"Its ok you're here now"

She smiled as Inuyasha picked her up and walked through the dark over to the bed and lay down on the bed with Kagome she screamed a few times as the thunder hit but she eventually relaxed into a gentle sleep and left Inuyasha to his thoughts

'How am I supposed to propose to her if I just let her down like that…?'

He fell asleep going over the situation over and over in his head it was getting to him and he knew it tomorrow was going to be a difficult day

Well you wanted a happy ending I aim to deliver im over my little stress educed writes block but im still not back to normal so please ignore the crappy ness of this


	9. Marrage thats not like me

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango-** **Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**Solitary Confinement **

Since that day Inuyasha had tried and failed many times to propose to Kagome asking her stupid thinks like will you make me dinner while down on one knee eventually he and Kagome were getting tied of it so that night he and Miroku made a deal

"Ok so what's the deal again Miroku"

"If you don't propose to Kagome tomorrow morning I get to shoot you"

'Well it's abet extreme but I would do it for her'

"Ok ill come check up on you to tomorrow morning"

with that Miroku left Inuyasha who was stressed out he had become quite snappy and distanced himself from the others but it all seemed to change at night when he had tired himself out by training to much and tonight was no exception when Kagome had got in he had collapsed on the floor sleeping like an angel she walked over to the bed got the cover and draped it over him

'He'll wake up soon enoth'

she went for a shower to help her relax after a tiering day of training it wasn't the nice training with Inuyasha she had had before it was with the colonel he had wanted her to be a good example when the new recruits arrive in one months time still oblivious the events of anarchy 2000 when she got out Inuyasha was working out with his dumbbells

"Inuyasha you're going to tire yourself out again and besides I can't lift you so how can I get you into bed"

"Ill be done in a minute"

"The last time u said that I have to get Miroku to lift the weight of ure chest….and he struggled to do it"

"Fine"

Inuyasha dropped his weights and walked over to the bed dripping in sweat

"Oww... get a shower before you go to bed"

the defected Inuyasha went for a shower as Kagome sat down in bed and read a book on survival (I actually have several books like that) when Inuyasha stepped out in his boxers still wet but the light on the water gave him a angelic glow (did I just say that about a guy….I feel so gay now) as he lay down Kagome immediately had her arms round him smiling

"Why are you training so much nowadays it's not good for you u always fall sleep before I do and then I don't get to sleep in your arms….you move about"

"It's something really important ill tell you tomorrow"

"Why not now…"

"Listen I said morning and that's when you will be told OK"

He noticed the hurt in Kagomes eyes but ignored it as he collapsed into a deep sleep while Kagome wrapped herself in his arms and drifted off to

**Marry….ME**

Kagome woke up to find that Inuyasha was out of bed and dressed when he noticed her up he took her hand and pulled her out of bed in her underwear got down on one knee swallowed hard looked her in the face and shakily asked

"Ka…kagome…wii.will..yo.yo..You ..Marry…me?"

that was the hardest thing he had ever done but her reaction shocked him she was silent for about 10 seconds and then she finally answered just as the hurt showed on his face he was half way up when she jumped on him knocking him onto his back and planting a kiss on about every possible point on his face

"Of course"

She want back to kiss him as the door opened to Miroku with a gun in his hands ignoring the fact that Kagome was in her underwear

"What was her answer Inuyasha"

He didn't get a chance to answer kagome just screamed out

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The defeated Miroku walked away then got out his phone

"Hello news of the world?...have I got a story for you meet me at the Galbada Military base (guess that reference) A.S.A.P"

By the time Kagome was dine assaulting Inuyasha with kisses the Media was outside there barrack as soon as they stepped out there was a barrage of flashes and questions like is it true you're the legendary Inuyasha is it true your getting married eventually Inuyasha snapped forcing his way through the reporters smashing many cameras and injuring many of then while doing it as he stormed off Kagome cracked under the pressure and collapsed and cried that's when Inuyasha truly snapped charging through the crowd destroying everything that stood in his path

/fade to black (lol I always wanted to do that)

"Inuyasha for conduct unbefitting of an officer and assault im afraid im going to have to sentence you to 3 months solitary confinement starting immediately" colonel Rico said as he paced up and down his office

"Sir Can you at least give me to the end of the night to et Kagome down easy"

"U have 5 hours that is all"

Inuyasha spent his last hours with Kagome pretending nothing had happened spending the night on a walk with her before going to bed with her after she was asleep he scribbled a quick note

_Dear,Kagome_

_Im sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you but my little stunt earned me 3 months solitary confinement by the time you read this you will be to late to see me until that time is up but I promise as soon as im out I will make it up to you. Remember one thing you hold my heart and no one can take that from you_

_-love _

_Inuyasha_

_(well the next part is 3 months away where I plan to have Kagome not eating and cutting herself this could be fun)_


	10. short and sweet

**Soldier Of Fortune**

**Summery: Inuyasha is a legendary soldier, after surviving a battle (see below) as a new war is on the horizon a girl with nothing to lose joins the army with the hope of dyeing, can love really blossom on a battle field**

"…" **speaking**

'…' **thinking **

**(… ) Author notes **

**Name- rank-age**

**Inuyasha-Major-14 (anarchy 99) 17 main story **

**Kagome-Private -17**

**Sango-** **Corporal-18**

**Miroku –sergeant-20**

**J.Rico (try and guess the reference) –Colonel - 36**

**3 months later**

as the door swung open Inuyasha enjoyed the first breath of fresh air he had had in 3 months he ignored all of the other officers there and walked across the now busy base to his barrack were he saw Kagome now sporting a nice new Corporal rank the immediately fell into his arms 'was she always this thin…..'

"Inuyasha…don't ever leave me"

"I told you… you have my heart….and did you lose weight"

her face turned pale at this she put her hand of her wrist tried to look him in the face but failed and instead mumbled

"no"

"Kagome don't lye" he said squeezing her "I can feel your ribs"

"ok maybe ive lost a little weight that's all" she said still covering her wrist which caught the attention of Inuyasha he put his hand to hers and tried to move it but she wouldn't so he applied the tinniest amount of pressure and it moved and only to his shock he saw fine lines running across her wrist (or along idk about it it's a emo thing) he pulled her wrist to eye level as she started sobbing he slowly pressed his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist before giving her a comforting embrace

"its ok….im here for you"

_ok a short chapter im sorry guys ill get right back onto this A.S.A.P another one of my story (broken girl) has almost instantly become my most successful so im putting this on hold for a while soz _


End file.
